The purpose of this program is to train postdoctoral investigators (3 Ph.D. and 3 M.D.) to develop skills that will allow them to become successful independent investigators, future leaders in the clinical research enterprise and mentors for the next generation of biomedical scientists. The emphasis will be upon linking the interface between immunology, molecular cell biology, genomics, and proteomics to understand the pathophysiology of human pulmonary disease. The need for this training program was recently emphasized by the NIH Roadmap initiative, calling for building interdisciplinary research teams with the intent of re-engineering the clinical research enterprise. Particular emphasis will be placed upon training investigators to use multidisciplinary approaches in attacking fundamental problems related to origins and cures for lung disease. Our training faculty were purposefully selected to provide a wide range of training environments that cross this spectrum, including molecular genetics, immune cell function, functional genomics, lung epithelial cell function, cell signaling, free radical biology, mitochondrial biology, and lung and vascular pathophysiology. Objective 1. To provide sufficient didactic, interactive and technical background in molecular biology, immunology, cell signaling, free radical biology, proteomics, and functional genomics to allow trainees to be able to move easily between these disciplines and to be able to translate their knowledge into further understanding of the origins of pulmonary disease. Objective 2. To develop an innovative program which ensures that trainees move rapidly into direct hands-on laboratory experiences. Objective 3. To immerse the trainees in a creative and positive research environment, ensuring the greatest possibility for their success and retention. In addition, specific training will be provided in the ethics and philosophy of research with the intent of producing scientists who will operate at the highest levels of intellectual integrity. Objective 4. To develop long-range programs which encourage women and minorities to pursue careers in pulmonary science and research and more importantly to build sufficient infrastructure and support systems within the training program to ensure the success of the motivated trainee.